


Photocopied

by cheetoskittle



Series: The Brickowski Brothers [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Rex is mentioned, Sad, i guess, i mean emmet is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheetoskittle/pseuds/cheetoskittle
Summary: After he surrenders his special seed and stolen plant pot, Emmet is left alone in his and Rex’s shared bedroom to contemplate what the HECK just happened.





	Photocopied

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after chapter seven of Birds of a Feather, so you should probably read that first to understand!! Thx!

**June 15, 2024**

**Central Bricksburg**

 

It wasn’t fair.

Emmet sat himself on the bottom bunk in his and Rex’s bedroom.

Nothing was fair.

Why did everyone have to go after him, and BREAK into his apartment just to get a pot? Why did people care so much about a stupid pot?

Why was he so  _stupid_?

He should’ve never picked up that seed. What was the point of having his own things anyway? Rex would probably find it, break it, or complain that he DIDN’T have it and end up sharing it with Emmet anyway.

Emmet’s train of thought at the moment he picked up the seed had been particularly moronic.

Who gets all excited over a stupid seed anyway? People who don’t have anything for themselves, and think that maybe they’ll be recognized as their own person if they just had something to be known for...

Emmet stopped that thought right there. 

He was just describing himself, wasn’t he?

That was pathetic, sad, depressing, and all of the above.

It was at that moment Emmet really, REALLY hated his brother.

Normally, hate was a very strong word for Emmet to just throw around like that. But right now? He hated Rex. Hated, hated, hated.

For what reason, anyway?

Rex was just being Rex.

He was just being his usually dumb, overly-confident self.

The Rex that decides to steal a raptor from a museum (raptors were extinct, was Rex an idiot?) and, due to his grounded circumstances, scales and falls five stories only to be put in a cast.

That Rex.

And THAT Rex was the problem.

Because he actually made a name for himself.

’The troublemaker’.

’The bad kid’. 

‘The other half of the twin terrors’.

Because Rex had there names for himself, EMMET had them now, too.

All because he was related to his stupid brother. His stupid twin brother.

Maybe that was why he gave away his pot and his seed. Because he’d be called the good kid for once. No, because he WOULDN’T be called the good kid for once.

Rex was so... Rex, that Emmet was, by default, confined to the space of being the good twin.

So whenever he did something remotely BAD, he was labeled as a no good, terrible, photocopy clone of his delinquent brother.

It was so stupid.

Why else had the special forces broken into his apartment? Whenever Rex did something, the cop twins just chased him around a bit, and eventually fought him- never BROKE DOWN HIS DOOR.

So had Emmet just stolen the pot to be labeled the bad kid, and given it back to be labeled good? Was he just trying to break labels he’d been given? Or did he finally snap and say, “This is it, I’m done with being treated this way.”?

Emmet didn’t know anymore.

He just wanted to sleep.

And never wake up.

At least then, he wouldn’t have his door broke through by the special forces.


End file.
